Once Enemies always enemies
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: I FINISHED IT!!! When Lars accidentally gets a hold of a cursed book, he gets sent to another time; dragging Reggie and Twister with him. Now, reluctantly, Reggie and Twister have to find him and bring him back to his own time. Lars/Reggie in the future.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue!  
  
  
  
"Over here, Rocket boy!!" Cried Reggie as she skated out into view. "I'm open!" Otto swung his hockey stick, sending the puck gliding toward his sister. Just as she was about to slam it into the goal, something hit her head.  
  
"OW!" She cried as she saw a rock land at her side. She frowned. "What the-"  
  
  
  
"Aww, did the little wocket dorkette get hit?" Sneered a mocking voice. Reggie looked up, along with her friends. They all groaned. The Rocket siblings, however, glared up a storm.  
  
"Lars..." They both hissed.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here, Lars?" Asked Sam in aggravation. The tall, mysterious teen smirked.  
  
"I came to get Twister."  
  
The youngest boy of the group gulped. "But I already got whomped this morning!" He whined. Reggie glared at Lars. It really got to her that Lars would stoop so low as to hurt his own brother. His younger brother!! She gritted her teeth. One day, she would get the oldest Rodriquez.  
  
Lars rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd like to whomp you little bro, I can't. I only came here to tell you that it's your night to cook. SO YOU BETTER GET HOME NOW!!"  
  
Twister smacked his forehead. "Oh yea! Oh man...sorry guys, I can't go to Madtown. I gotta go-later!!  
  
With that Twister ran down the street. Lars grinned as he chased his poor brother. Reggie glared. Some day soon she'd get him back.  
  
However---she didn't know it would be the other way around... 


	2. The Dream

"No...don't do this...Lars-NO!!!"  
  
"Yo-Reg wake up....WAKE UP!!"  
  
Reggie shot up from her bed panting and sweating. She looked around in confusion before she sighed in relief.  
  
"Just a dream..." She sighed while holding her stomach. Suddenly she saw a figure with sunglasses come into view. Startled, she jumped.  
  
"Dude, are you alright Reggie?" Asked the figure. Reggie leaned up against her bed post. It was only her brother.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Otto..."  
  
Otto felt her forehead and shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Sleepily, Reggie glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened as she jumped off of her bed.  
  
"7:47! OTTO! Why didn't you wake me up earlier??" She demanded her brother. Otto just shrugged.  
  
"I did, but you were in one tense dream. More like nightmare since you were all upset n' stuff."  
  
Reggie froze at the memory of her dream. It had most definitely been a nightmare. And to make it worse-it had been about Lars!! Reggie shivered.  
  
"Reg?"  
  
"I'm fine. Gotta go!.Wait, why aren't you in school?"  
  
"Junior High has conferences today. HAHA!"  
  
Reggie blinked before she ran out the front door and toward the high school.  
  
"Ohh!! I'm late again! I'm gonna kill Otto!!"  
  
"Hey Rocket Girl!" Came a familiar voice. Reggie dropped her books on her desk before she glanced to her left. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Sherry." A blonde girl grinned before she cocked her head.  
  
"Waz up girl? You look like crap."  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes before she forced a smile.  
  
"Nothing. Just a nightmare that kept me up last night. So now I'm all-out of it."  
  
"You wonna talk about it later? Dreams can be a sign of something you know."  
  
Reggie felt her heart stop. "Oh I hope not..." She mumbled. Just then a tall, dark boy walked in. Reggie's heart stopped once more. Lars Rodriquez. The most feared punk in California(I think that's where they live....). Not to mention the center of her nightmare just a few hours ago.  
  
Lars smirked as everyone got quiet and glanced away from him, praying they wouldn't get whomped. Spitting out his gum, he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"What? No warm welcome?" He sneered. Sherry rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can it, Rodriquez." She snapped.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you, tootz?"  
  
"I aint your toots! And no one could pay me to be yours!"  
  
"Ohh, harsh. But no matter, you're too ugly for me anyway."  
  
Sherry grumbled before she stomped to her seat. Reggie felt her hate for Lars return as she saw her friend holding back her temper. She turned to Lars, ready to give him her famous death glare. But the second his eyes met with hers, she immediately turned the other way. Reggie grumbled. That stupid dream had made her afraid!! Wait-no. Reggie Rocket was NOT afraid of Lars Rodriquez!  
  
"Mr. Rodriquez, please take your seat." Came the teacher's sudden voice. Lars rolled his eyes before he slowly slid to his seat behind Reggie.  
  
When school was over Sherry, Trish, and Reggie walked happily along. After awhile they came to Madtown. But Reggie stopped dead. Sherry looked back at her friend in confusion.  
  
"Girl, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Yea, you've been acting weird all day." Added Trish.  
  
Reggie bit her lower lip as she stared ahead. Sherry and Trish looked over to see what she was staring at. They immediately frowned. Lars...  
  
"Don't worry Rocket Girl. He's all talk and no action." Trish claimed.  
  
"Yea, there's nothing' to be afraid of." Agreed Sherry.  
  
Reggie frowned. "I am not afraid!" She snapped.  
  
"Cool it Reg, we don't blame you for not admitting it." Trish said. Reggie clenched her fists angrily.  
  
"I am NOT afraid!" She snapped once more. "Especially not of him!"  
  
Trish and Sherry shared a look before they crossed their arms across their chests.  
  
"Prove it." They said in usion.  
  
Reggie gasped. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"Well, if you aren't afraid...then go talk to him." Sherry dared. Reggie felt her heart begin to pound harshly against her chest. She couldn't talk to him! Especially after her nightmare!  
  
"What are you trying to do? Ruin my reputation?" Snapped Reggie, hoping to get out of this stupid dare. Trish shrugged.  
  
"No one else is here except us---and the creature from Hell." Trish pointed out. Reggie bit her lower lip before she threw her hands up into the air.  
  
"Fine! Sheesh! But if I'm not back in 5-call the police."  
  
Sherry and Trish snickered as they watched Reggie walking toward the oldest of the Rodriquez brothers.  
  
Reggie gulped as she neared her worst enemy.  
  
"H-hey," She mumbled. Lars jumped in shock. But he got the bigger shock when he saw Reggie. But he covered up his shock by smirking.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Rocket Dorkette."  
  
Reggie fiddled with the hem of her shirt, trying to find something to say. That was when she noticed the book he was holding in his lap.  
  
"What are you reading?" She asked.  
  
Lars didn't meet her gaze as he stood up and jammed the book into his coat pocket.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
With that he sped off down the street. Reggie blinked. What had that been all about? She shrugged. Oh well, at least she didn't have to talk to him anymore. Happy she ran over to Trish and Sherry.  
  
"Are you two satisfied?"  
  
The two girls snickered. "You've got some guts, girl."  
  
Reggie grinned. "What did you expect? I'm a Rocket."  
  
"Otto! Raymundo! I'm home!" Cried Reggie as she slung her book bag onto the couch.  
  
"Hey Rocket Girl!" Greeted her dad. "I'm cooking dinner so no snacks ok?"  
  
"Got it dad!" Cried Reggie as she ran into her room.  
  
The next morning Reggie went out early to Rollerblade. No onw else was up yet, and she had nothing better to do until noon. Where her and the gang were heading to Madtown.  
  
Reggie bladed down the sidewalk, letting the cool morning breeze ruffle her hair. She was lost in deep thought. Too many thoughts too handle at once. Suddenly she heard. "ROCKET! WATCH OUT!" Reggie looked up in confusement. She froze in horror. A truck was coming straight for her!  
  
All of a sudden she felt her body being moved. Breathing heavily, she looked up in fright. Her eyes widened as she gasped.  
  
"Lars!"  
  
Lars let her go on the sidewalk and spat.  
  
"You really attract trouble, don't you Rocket?"  
  
Reggie frowned and was about to say something but Lars had already headed down the street. That was when she realized something...Lars had just saved her butt majorly!!  
  
Lars sighed as he walked into his house.  
  
~"She is such a clutz! I can't believe she's a Rocket!" He mumbled as he pulled out his book.~  
  
  
  
(Well---that's chapter one. How'd ya like it? Should I continue? Or just delete this thing and not even bother to continue? R/R! Lots of love!) 


	3. Le Livre des Morts

Le livre des Morts  
  
"Hey Reggie!!" Came Otto's familiar, annoying voice. Reggie looked up from her homework.  
  
"What is it Rocket Boy?" She called.  
  
Suddenly Otto came running into her room. "Dude, you have to do me a favor."  
  
Reggie sighed. "And when did you ever do a favor for me?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Ohh, c'mon Reg! Please!" He begged.  
  
Reggie sighed. "Alright, what is it?"  
  
"Can you run over to Twist's house and get his Twist Cam?"  
  
"Why can't you guys get it??"  
  
"Because we have to go to the tournaments at Madtown!"  
  
Reggie rubbed her forehead in aggravation. "Sure-where should I meet you guys?"  
  
"By the skate ring."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! Thanks Reg! You're the best!"  
  
"Tell Twister I said hi!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
With that Otto ran out of the house, leaving Reggie to retrieve Twister's video camera. She sighed. She had better get it done now, so she wouldn't get busted later.  
  
About ten minutes later, Reggie arrived at the Rodriquez household. She knocked sleepily. The door opened almost immediately. There were two gasps of shock.  
  
"Lars?"  
  
"Rocket?!"  
  
Reggie blinked. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Lars might be here!! She mentally slapped herself. Her luck just seemed to be getting even more rotten every day.  
  
"What are you doing here, Rocket?" Lars demanded.  
  
Reggie frowned. "I came to get Twister's video camera."  
  
Lars eyed her suspiciously before he sighed. "Fine, I'll go get it."  
  
Reggie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Lars to come back with Twister's prized possession-aside from his hat. After fifteen minutes Reggie grumbled and pushed the door aside.  
  
"Lars? Lars I have been waiting for fifteen minutes! I know Twister's messy but come on!" She called into the house. To her surprise, there was no answer. Not even a smart aleck remark. Slowly she walked up the stairs. She knew where Twister's room was. Her, Otto, and Sam had been in there plenty of times.  
  
"Lars?" She asked half way up the stairs. There was still no answer. She frowned in annoyance. "Oh come on Lars! If you're trying to scare me it isn't working, it's just making me really POed!!" She snapped.  
  
Once she was on top of the stairs she saw a slight glow coming from Twister's room. She was about to open the door when she heard her name.  
  
"Reggie? What's going on?"  
  
Reggie looked down in relief. "Twister! Get up here!"  
  
Confused, the cute, baby-faced pre-teen scampered up the stairs to her side.  
  
"What's going on Reg? We've been waiting at Madtown for forever!"  
  
Reggie pointed to his room. "You're idiot brother is trying to scare me."  
  
Twister scratched the back of his head. "But that's my room..."  
  
Reggie smiled. "No, you think?"  
  
"No I'm serious, it has my name on the door. See."  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes playfully. "I was joking Twist."  
  
"Oooohh..."  
  
Slowly, the two tiptoed into Twister's room, ready to scare Lars and have his plan backfire. However, when they entered the room---there was no sign of Lars. Twister and Reggie shared a glance.  
  
"I though you said he was in here." Twister asked, confused.  
  
"I thought he was..." Reggie mumbled as she looked around.  
  
"Hey Reg, look!" Twister cried, trying to get her attention. Reggie looked over at Twister, then glanced over at what he was pointing at. Her eyes widened in shock. There, on the floor was a book. It was a large book, and it was lying on it's back-it's pages slung open. Reggie looked over at Twister, asking him with her eyes, Twister just shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me. I just live here."  
  
Reggie smiled before she slowly walked toward the book. Gently she picked it up. Her eyes widened. The book was surprisingly warm to the touch. She looked up at Twister. He nodded. Carefully, Reggie read the text inside the book. She frowned. "What is this supposed to mean??"  
  
"I dunno....but there's a big hole in the middle of my floor!" Cried Twister. Reggie looked over, wondering what he was talking about. She screamed. There was a large black hole forming in the middle of Twister's room. And before they could react there was a blood-red light that engulfed them. Knocking them unconscious. 


	4. Where are we?

Where are we?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh...my head..." Moaned Reggie as she rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw two crystal-blue orbs.  
  
"Huh?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Reg, you alright?" Asked a sweet voice.  
  
Reggie shook her head and focused her eyes, so her vision wasn't so fuzzy. Soon a face came into view.  
  
"T-Twister?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Reggie lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked around.  
  
"W-where are we?" She asked. There was forest for miles around! And it looked rather spooky. Twister helped her up and shrugged.  
  
"I dunno...but I think I have a clue!" He grinned.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Twister picked up a map that was by his feet and handed it to Reggie. She raised an eyebrow. On it was what seemed to be a map of a whole country. However, this was no country she recognized! Every town, every city was in strange shapes. And a desserted part of the area lied a temple, which looked dark and cloudy. Suddenly, Reggie remembered why she was stuck here in the first place. She glanced at Twister.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
Twister shrugged. "Not that often..."  
  
"No! I mean, do you think Lars could be here-at that temple?"  
  
Twister glanced at the map.  
  
"Where else would he be if he isn't at home? It looks just like him! Dark and dreary!"  
  
Reggie looked around. It was dark, dreary, and spooky around here. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure if Lars was really here. She wasn't even sure that SHE was here!  
  
"Twister...do you think that he's really here? Cause if he isn't I don't want to waste my time looking for him! Heck, I don't even want to look for him if he is here!"  
  
Twister looked around. Then he bit his lip.  
  
"Yea, he's here. Most definitely here."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When you're related by blood---you just know."  
  
Reggie stared at Twister. She sighed. He did have a point. She frowned.  
  
"Well I'm not looking for him!" She snapped. "He doesn't need our help! And if he is in trouble he probably deserves it!!"  
  
"Yea-but if I come home without him my parents will kill me!" Whined Twister who was looking at Reggie with big, puppy-dog eyes. She winced. That the look!!  
  
"Please Reggie...I've been grounded enough for a lifetime in two weeks!!" He pleaded. Reggie sighed.  
  
"Ohhh---fine. But when we find him he's on his own!! And if he makes ONE comment to me there's going to be a major cat fight!"  
  
Twister's eyes lit up. "Cool! And I have my video camera!"  
  
Reggie sighed. Why did she have a feeling that this was going to be a looooong journey? 


	5. Leif

Leif  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Twist! Look!" Cried Reggie as she pointed to a little town at the bottom of a hill. Twister came up, collapsing at Reggie's feet. When he saw the town he sighed.  
  
"Finally! I'm hungry!---and the trees were starting to talk to me."  
  
Reggie blinked. "Um...ok. Well lets go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The two entered the little town. Twister looked around in awe.  
  
"Sweet! The houses here are made of mud!!" He grinned. Reggie smiled at him. The littlest things could amuse her friend. Suddenly Reggie stopped walking. Twister bumped into her.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" He moaned while rubbing his nose.  
  
"Well, don't you think we should get some supplies while we're here?" She asked, pointing to a general store. Twister jumped up and down.  
  
"OH! I wonna go in the mud building! Can I do it? Please Reg???" He begged with excitement. Reggie just blinked.  
  
"Uh, sure. Why not?" Quickly she gave Twister the money. As soon as it was in his hands he rushed to the store. Reggie blushed in embarrassment as by passers stared at her. Well, that was Twister for you. She just had to get used to it. Suddenly she heard a child's cry for help. Immedialtely, she looked up. On the other side of the street she saw a little boy, maybe five, running down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him. Right behind him were two teenage boys chasing him. Reggie frowned.  
  
"What the--?!" She cried before she ran after them.  
  
  
  
The little boy ran down an alley, tears running down his face. He ran until he came to a dead end. The boy turned around in fear, sobbing as the two teens grabbed sticks.  
  
"Heh, look Matt, the kid is afraid!" Laughed one.  
  
"HA! He should be, Robert! Now-stay still kid. This won't hurt----MUCH!" Laughed the one named Matt.  
  
The little boy backed away until his back touched the wall, the teens cornering him.  
  
"Ready Matt?"  
  
"You bet, Robert!"  
  
"MAMA!!!" Cried the little boy as he cringed in fear.  
  
"HEY YOU JERKS! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Shouted Reggie as she came around the corner. The two teens turned around in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?!" Demanded Robert.  
  
Reggie came into view and the boys began laughing.  
  
"Aww, Whatcha gonna do about it sweetcakes?" Laughed Robert.  
  
"You know, you're kinda pretty. I think we'll have some fun with you!" Laughed Matt.  
  
Reggie clenched her fists in pure hatred before shouting. "I don't think so!"  
  
The two boys just laughed as they neared her. Reggie rolled her eyes before she kicked her leg up and smacked them both in the face. The two backed up and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Dude, she can fight!" Gasped Matt.  
  
"She must be a witch!! No girl around here can fight!" Hissed Robert. Reggie blinked.  
  
"Huh? Oh-yea! And if you don't leave I'll show you what I really can do! And if you open your big mouths about me-I'll hunt you down and turn you inside out! Feeding your insides to my Hellhound!" She shouted. The two boys backed up, trying to get out of the alley. Reggie smirked as she stood to the side, letting them pass. The two ran out shouting. "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
Reggie laughed before she turned to the little boy, who was cowering in the corner. She felt her heart swell for the little guy. Her motherly instincts taking over, Reggie knelt down in front of the little boy.  
  
"You ok, little one?" She asked softly. The little boy scooted closer to the wall.  
  
"It's alright cutie, I'm not gonna hurt you. Where's your mommy and daddy?"  
  
The little boy just kept trying to scoot away, like a barn cat when spotted by a human. Reggie held out her hand toward him but he began to whimper, large crocodile tears spilling over his cheeks. Reggie bit her lip as she felt her heart break in two. The poor little thing was so terrified!! Slowly, she reached out for him. The little boy closed his eyes, ready for the pain to come. However, she never hurt him. Instead she ruffled his hair lovingly.  
  
"You don't need to cry darling." She soothed.  
  
The little boy smiled softly at her touch, like he had never been treated like this before.  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
The little boy looked into her eyes. Reggie almost died in shock. This little kid looked almost identical to Lars!! Only...twelve years younger!! He had messy dark-blonde hair with amber eyes.  
  
"LARS?" She asked in a hissed whisper. The little boy looked at her funny.  
  
"Who's dat?"  
  
Reggie shook her head. "Oh-I thought you...oh never mind."  
  
The boy cocked his head then smiled. "My name's Leif! What's yours?"  
  
Reggie smiled. "My name's Regina, but everyone calls me Reggie or Rocket Girl." The little boys smiled.  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
Reggie laughed. "Thanks. So, where are your parents?"  
  
Leif hung his head sadly. "I don't have any..."  
  
Reggie gasped before she scooped him up in her arms. "That's ok! You can come with us!"  
  
Leif looked up at her happily. "You mean it?"  
  
Reggie smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Leif wrapped his arms around her neck in that toddler grip. "THANK YOU!" He cried. Reggie smiled as she carried him toward the general store. When she was just about there she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Reggie! Reggie! Where have you been?!"  
  
Reggie spun around and smiled. "Hey Twist!"  
  
Twister caught up with Reggie, a bag in his hands. He grinned before he saw Leif.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Twister meet Leif, Leif meet Twister."  
  
Twister grinned. "Hey! You like cheesecake?"  
  
Leif blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Ah never mind---neither do I."  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes. "Hey Twist, you mind him coming with us? He doesn't have anywhere to go."  
  
Twister shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. As long as I get top bunk!"  
  
"Twister, we sleep on the ground in the woods!"  
  
"Oh yea...."  
  
Leif blinked as he clung to Reggie. "You're strange..." He laughed at Twister.  
  
"So Leif, why were those boys chasing you?" Asked Reggie, hoping she wasn't bringing up a sore subject. The little boy froze as he hung his head.  
  
"I can't tell you." He whispered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-then you'll want to hurt me too!"  
  
"We would never hurt a little kid!" Cried Twister. Reggie elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"It's ok Leif, we won't hurt you."  
  
"Yes you will!" Cried Leif as he squirmed out of Reggie's arms. She set him down.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, I'm not normal."  
  
Twister and Reggie shared a look. Obviously confused. The little boy sighed.  
  
"I can control magic. I seem to be a jinx...wherever I go trouble follows."  
  
Reggie blinked. Well---this was definitely different. Not to mention odd. But when she looked down into Leif's worried face, her heart melted.  
  
"That's what you were worried about?"  
  
"Yea, that's no reason for us to hate you!" Added Twister.  
  
Leif looked up at the two with his big amber eyes.  
  
"You don't hate me?" He asked hopefully. Reggie and Twister shook their heads while smiling. Leif grinned as he hugged them. Reggie and Twister shared a glance. Now all they had to do was find Lars.... 


	6. The Temple of Hell

The Temple of Hell  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why are you guys traveling?" Asked Leif as he looked up at Twister and Reggie. Twister didn't even hear him. For he was playing with a rock and a twig. But Reggie looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"We're looking for a...friend." She almost laughed as she said friend. Lars wasn't a friend! He was a pain in the @$$ was what he was. But Leif didn't seem to know that. And for now-that was what she wanted. She didn't want to scare the poor guy.  
  
"Oh! Really? Do you know where he is?" He asked.  
  
Reggie sighed. "We think we have an idea."  
  
Leif thought a second before he grinned. "Where's that?"  
  
Reggie tried not to laugh. Just a few moments ago this little guy was cowering in a corner. Now he couldn't seem to stop talking. At least she didn't mind. And from the looks of it-neither did Twister. Heck, he hardly noticed Leif was around. Reggie quickly pulled out the map that was in her back pocket.  
  
"You recognize this place?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Leif's eyes widened in shock, a hint of fear glazing his amber eyes.  
  
"THAT place??" He cried.  
  
Reggie blinked. "You know of it?"  
  
"KNOW IT? I was BORN there! That place is horrible! It's bad!!" Cried Leif as he sunk to his knees.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Twister who had heard the commotion and wanted to know what he was missing out on.  
  
"Leif knows where this is." Reggie said plainly. She was still shocked that Leif had been born there. The poor kid!! No wonder his life sucked so far! And he was just a little guy too! Twister took the map.  
  
"Sweet! Now I won't get grounded as harsh if we find him sooner!"  
  
Reggie grinned at him before she ruffled Leif's tousled hair.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you."  
  
Leif grinned back up at her. "Thanks. And I'll try to protect you too!"  
  
Twister and Reggie shared a smile. "I'm sure you will." The both claimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright! Who wants a jelly doughnut?!" Cried Twister with a wide grin on his cute face. Reggie looked back at Twister in disbelief. He blinked.  
  
"Whaaaat??"  
  
"Jelly doughnuts? We don't have any!"  
  
Twister hung his head. "I know-but a guy can dream!"  
  
Reggie tried not to laugh. Right now she didn't want to encourage goofiness. Right now she wanted to find Lars, kick his @$$, then go home.  
  
Leif looked up at Twister. Twister looked around in confusion. "What?"  
  
"You look familiar..."  
  
Twister pointed to himself. Leif grinned as he nodded. But then he shook his head.  
  
"I think I'm just going crazy."  
  
Twister scratched the back of his head. "I like chickens..."  
  
Leif and Reggie. "TWISTER!!!!!"  
  
"What??????"  
  
Reggie was about to answer Twister when Leif cried. "Look!"  
  
Confused, Reggie looked over to where Leif was pointing. Her jaw dropped. A black, evil-looking cloud was heading right for them.  
  
"Woa!" Cried Twister. "I've never seen hurricane clouds like that!"  
  
"They don't get hurricanes here, Twist."  
  
"Oh...then where do you surf?"  
  
"You don't surf here."  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes before she turned to Leif.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad. Even though she already knew it was.  
  
"It's Kouki..." Leif mumbled.  
  
Reggie and Twister shared a glance. "Who's that?"  
  
Leif narrowed his eyes and Reggie couldn't help but back away. Now he REALLY looked like Lars! She was about to inform Twister but Leif spoke up.  
  
"Kouki is the owner of that Temple you showed me. And I KNOW she's controlling that cloud!" He hissed.  
  
Twister blinked at Leif. "You know...you sound a lot like my bro when you do that."  
  
Reggie sighed. NOW he noticed. But Leif just looked back. "Who's your brother?"  
  
"Who we're looking for." Mumbled Reggie with hate. But she had no time to explain for Leif cried.  
  
"Get back! She knows you're after you friend...brother...whatever."  
  
Reggie and Twister grabbed Leif's wrist and began to run. However, that didn't help too much. For just as they were back into the woods, there was a tornado that surrounded them. And a thick lightning bolt soon blocked their path. The three cuddled into a huddle, trying to protect the other.  
  
  
  
When the smoke cleared there stood an evil looking man with blood-red eyes.  
  
"Sooo, you think it's easy to get to the Temple of Hell do you? HA! You have to get through me first!!" Sneered the man.  
  
Twister blinked. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kent, and you're about to die!"  
  
"Well that's not a nice way to greet your guests!"  
  
"TWISTER!" Hissed Leif and Reggie. Twister grinned at the two.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take this guy!"  
  
"Twister! This isn't a skating competition! This is a battle!" Cried Reggie as she grabbed his arm. Twister picked up a stick and swung it. It immediately turned into a sword. Reggie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Yea," Grinned Twister. "But this is the opposite of reality-so anything goes."  
  
Reggie began to mouth like a guppy. She tried to stop him, but no words would come to her mouth.  
  
Kent laughed. "You think you can beat me with that wee sword?!"  
  
Twister shrugged. "There's a first time for every doughnut!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Reggie smacked her forehead while whispering. "Twister-you moron!"  
  
Twister held up his sword. Kent just shook his head before he ran for him, an oversized lightening bolt clamped in his grip. Twister jumped out of the way, kicking Kent's shin. Kent cursed before he rammed into Twister's stomach, causing Twister to back up into a tree. Twister winced before he kneed Kent. Kent backed away, letting Twister free. Twister grinned before he jumped on Kent's back. Then he jumped off and held his sword up, ready to bring it down. But Kent narrowed his eyes at Twister and brought his hands together. Twister looked at Kent strangely, who was now chanting something. Suddenly an electricity ball formed between his hands.  
  
"THUNDER CRY!" He shouted. The electricity ball went straight for Twister and surrounded him. Twister looked around in confusion. Suddenly he started being electrocuted.  
  
"TWISTER!!!!!!!" Cried Reggie.  
  
"TWISTER!!!!!" Cried Leif as his large, amber eyes got wide. Then he narrowed his eyes at Kent.  
  
"Reggie! Reggie look!" He cried. Reggie looked over to what Leif was pointing at. She frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gem in the middle of his forehead! It's his weakness!"  
  
Reggie thought about it for a second before she grinned.  
  
"Thanks Leif!"  
  
Leif grinned as Reggie picked the sword Twister had dropped.  
  
"STOP IT!" She cried.  
  
Kent looked over at her and began to laugh menacingly.  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it, scrawny?" He mocked.  
  
Reggie narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm NOT scrawny and I WILL do something about you!"  
  
"Oh yea, just what?"  
  
"Say cheese!" Cried Reggie as she ran toward Kent. He looked at her in confusion. And before he could react, Reggie jumped off of the side of a tree and jammed the sword into the gem that lied on Kent's forehead.  
  
"YOU LITTLE B****!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Kent as he turned into a pile of dust, the gem hitting the ground. Twister fell to the ground, the electric surroundings disappearing. Leif immediately ran to Twister, along with Reggie.  
  
"TWISTER?!" They both cried, afraid of the worst that could have happen. Twister looked up at them in confusion before he grinned.  
  
"I wonna do that again!!"  
  
Leif and Reggie groaned as they fell to the ground in exasperation. Twister blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Leif, where are you taking us?" Asked Reggie in exhaustion.  
  
"Where you told me to take you." He replied simply.  
  
"Well, how much longer until we get there?" Whined Twister. "I don't think my feet can take much more of this walking."  
  
"We're almost there, Maurice." Leif grinned.  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
"What did you just call him?!" Cried Reggie and Twister at the same time. Leif blinked in shock.  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
"How did you know that was my real name???" Asked Twister, dumbfounded.  
  
Leif thought a second before he shrugged. "Maybe Reggie told me, I dunno..."  
  
Reggie shook her head, eyes wide. "I never said his real name."  
  
Leif shrugged. "Well I had to have heard it from somewhere..."  
  
Then he smiled. "But, I have good news!"  
  
Reggie and Twister looked at him, forgetting the weird coincidence that had just happened. Leif pulled back some shrubbery. Reggie and Twister gasped in shock. There before them was a large, dreary looking temple.  
  
"Welcome to the Temple of Hell." Muttered Leif, shuddering as he said the name. Reggie frowned at the evil-looking temple while Twister scrunched up his face.  
  
"Who was the decorator? My dad?"  
  
Reggie laughed. "That was mean!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Leif put a finger to his lips. "You have to be as quiet as you can, otherwise Kouki will send out her goons!"  
  
Twister and Reggie nodded, making a zipper-like motion across their mouths. Then the three began to slowly walk toward the temple. But no more than they had traveled three feet, there was a mocking laugh. The three froze, fear going up their spines.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked Twister stupidly. The laugh came again as a woman materialized in thin air. She had pitch-black hair and blood-red eyes. Her eyes narrowed at them.  
  
"Sooo, you killed my older brother Kent did you?" She sneered. "That makes me mad, and plus, you aren't supposed to be here. I think I will have fun killing you!"  
  
"Who are you?!" Demanded Reggie.  
  
The woman threw off her jacket, revealing a black leather shirt along with a black mini-skirt.  
  
"I am Lauren! The second guardian of the Temple of Hell! Now prepare for pain! SHARIS ISHIBA!"  
  
Another wave came, only instead of electricity-it was ice.  
  
"NO WAY!" Cried Twister as he tried to escape. But it was of no use. Both Reggie and Twister were locked in a large block of ice.  
  
"Let me out!" Cried Reggie as she banged on the ice. And she became more frantic when the ice started to enclose over her body. But as suddenly as it had happened, the ice began to melt away.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Cried Lauren in shock and anger.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Reggie as she shivered from the melted ice.  
  
"Dude...I can't feel my toes." Cried Twister.  
  
Reggie turned around and saw Leif. A green light was surrounding him and his eyes were narrowed into angry slits.  
  
"Omg. He looks like Lars for sure now!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Get away from us you ugly woman!" Shouted Leif in his baby voice.  
  
"And you, a mere boy, is going to stop me?" The woman laughed. But then her eyes widened.  
  
"My, my, you look just like that boy..."  
  
"What boy?!" Shouted Reggie without thinking.  
  
"None of your business half-pint!" Snapped Lauren.  
  
Twister, Reggie, and Lauren looked at Leif. His fists were now clenched. Lauren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh this is pathetic....say buh bye-kid! SHARIS ISHIBA!"  
  
Another wave of ice headed straight for Leif. But there was a sudden cry and a flash of green light.  
  
"No, YOU are the one saying good bye!" Snapped Leif as the green light blocked the wave and reversed the attack; so it was now heading for Lauren.  
  
"NO!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! I'LL GET YOU!!! NOOOOOO!" Shouted Lauren as the ice surrounded her-soon bursting into tiny shards of glass.  
  
Reggie and Twister glanced over at Leif in shock, who was now coming back to normal.  
  
"Sweet!!!!" Cried Twister as he hugged Leif. Leif grinned.  
  
"See, I told you I can control magic." He giggled.  
  
Reggie laughed in disbelief. "Well-now that that's done..."  
  
The three looked up at the temple. Now all they had to do was live it's evil... 


	7. Lars?

Lars??  
  
  
  
Leif guided Reggie and Lars through the temple. Luckily, they weren't detected. But after an hour-it seemed too weird.  
  
"This seems fishy..." Mumbled Reggie as she kept her back to the cold, stonewall.  
  
"I don't smell anything." Pointed out Twister.  
  
Reggie shook her head. "I mean, this seems weird. You'd think we'd at least see someone by now."  
  
Leif looked around in concern. "You're right. Just keep your eyes peeled."  
  
"Why are we listening to a five year old again?" Asked Twister who had just seemed to realize that they had been following Leif. Reggie smiled.  
  
"Because he seems to know where he's going."  
  
"Ohhh yea."  
  
Suddenly, they heard voices. All three froze, their hearts pounding. But then they realized that the voices weren't coming closer.  
  
"Lets go check it out." Reggie whispered before she crawled toward the voices. Leif gulped. He didn't like where this was going. But before he knew it, he was following Reggie and Twister. Soon they came to a small dining room. There they saw a man in armor talking to another man.  
  
"What are they saying?" Hissed Twister.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not close enough." Mumbled Reggie.  
  
Leif looked around worriedly. He seemed very uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on, let's just go before we get caught!"  
  
"But we haven't found my brother..."  
  
"I mean lets leave this spot."  
  
Reggie leaned forward. "Hold on-I can almost make out...Woa!!"  
  
Without a warning, Reggie fell over into the room. Leif's eyes widened in horror as Twister gulped.  
  
"Uh oh..." Gulped Reggie as the two men looked down at her. They frowned.  
  
"How'd a pretty thing like you get in here?" The man in armor asked.  
  
Reggie blushed. "I...I...I have no idea."  
  
Leif smacked his forehead. "She's starting to sound like you." He told Twister. Twister looked at him.  
  
"Yea! Wait...hey!"  
  
Leif grinned before he turned serious. "Ok Twister, we have to get your friend out of there and split before..."  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?" Came a deep voice.  
  
Leif sighed. "We get caught..."  
  
Twister waved. "Hi!"  
  
The man picked both Twister and Leif up by their collars. Then he stomped into the room where Reggie had fallen.  
  
"Hey John, look what I found eavesdropping at your door." The man snapped as he threw Twister and Leif down onto the cold floor. Reggie saw the two and crawled over to them. Twister and Leif gripped her shirt, hoping she'd protect them. The man called John sneered.  
  
"More guests, huh?"  
  
The other man snickered. "We could use some targets for our master's training!"  
  
The three gulped.  
  
"That wouldn't happen to mean food testers would it?" Asked Twister hopefully.  
  
Reggie shook her head. "I doubt that's what they mean Twist. I don't think that's what they mean at all..."  
  
John looked down at Reggie suspiciously before he looked at Twister.  
  
"You, in the hat."  
  
Twister looked around before he pointed to himself. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you! What's your name?"  
  
"Uh Twister?"  
  
"What kind of a name is that?!"  
  
"It's a nickname..."  
  
"Then what is your real name, you fool!!"  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
John eyed him for a moment before he looked at Leif. When his gaze landed on Leif his eyes widened.  
  
"And what is YOUR name, shorty?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not short! And my name is Leif to you."  
  
"You look a lot like him...and so do you..." He mumbled as he looked from Leif to Twister. Reggie gasped. But Leif and Twister seemed dumbfounded.  
  
"Who do they look like?!" Demanded Reggie as she stood up.  
  
John glared at Reggie. "And what are you? His girlfriend?"  
  
"What?" Asked Reggie, very confused.  
  
"Well if you are, then no longer is he."  
  
"What are you talking about???!" Snapped Reggie who was about to lose her mind. But John just walked up to her.  
  
"I know why you three are here."  
  
The three shared a look before they all frowned.  
  
"You're here to save your friend aren't you?"  
  
Reggie raised an eyebrow. "Who Lars? He isn't our friend! We just came to get him!"  
  
The man once again eyed her. Then he smirked. "He is no longer known as Lars Rodriquez."  
  
Reggie felt her heart begin to pound in fear. Her hands began to shake. Where was Lars? What did they do to him? WHY did she CARE? Suddenly she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked down in shock. Leif was looking up at her in fear. She gripped his hand in reassurance.  
  
"You know-" Came John's voice, breaking her out of her musings. "I think I'll let you see him one last time before you die."  
  
The three looked up at John. They were all so confused.  
  
"Harry, take them to the ball room."  
  
"Yes sir." Came Harry's rough voice. With that he grabbed Reggie and Twister's collars while he carried Leif under his arm.  
  
  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Shouted Reggie as she tried to struggle out of Harry's grip.  
  
"Yea---my shoe's untied!" Whined Twister.  
  
"Be quiet fools. We are almost to your destination."  
  
"I take that as a bad thing." Mumbled Twister as he tried to reach his shoe so he could tie it. Before they knew it, Harry threw them all down onto a wooden floor. He laughed menacingly.  
  
"Enjoy!" He laughed loudly before he slammed the door shut.  
  
Leif looked around worriedly before he hugged Twister. "I'm scared..."  
  
"Me too...I forget how to tie!"  
  
Reggie gripped Twister's hand, helping him up. Then she looked around, afraid of what she would find. Suddenly the back door swung open, letting in a draft of cold wind. Twister and Reggie looked over, ready to see their fate. But what they saw caused their jaws to drop in shock. There, a few feet from them, was a boy with brown hair and coal-black eyes.  
  
"LARS?!" Cried Twister in shock.  
  
Reggie began to feel her heart ache as she saw the evil looking boy. Before he had looked menacing-but always in a cute, teasing way. Now...he looked so evil...so hating. Without warning, Reggie felt tears stinging the back of her eyes-the back of her heart.  
  
"What did you do to him?!!!" She shouted, her voice choking to block the fact that she was heartbroken.  
  
"Nothing," Came John's menacing voice from nowhere. "He's all there."  
  
The doors swung shut behind Lars. He looked up and smirked.  
  
"Prepare to die..." 


	8. The truth about Lars

The truth about Lars  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lars?!" Cried Twister in shock. Lars narrowed his eyes at his little brother before he sneered.  
  
"Who else would it be, dork?"  
  
Reggie clenched her fists. Yup, that was Lars all right. Yet---something told her it WASN'T Lars. It was, but it wasn't. It made no sense! Reggie shook her head before she subconsciously moved closer to Twister, as if to protect him. Leif stared at Lars in fear as he backed away. Twister moved in front of Reggie.  
  
"Lars...come on. It's us! Reggie and Twister-your brother!" Cried Twister. For some reason he felt really heartbroken that his brother was--- gone. Lars glared at him.  
  
"You were never my brother!" He snapped. "You always hated me!"  
  
Twister backed up in shock. "W-what??"  
  
"You think I wouldn't know someone who hated me?"  
  
Twister shook his head. "I never hated you! I always thought YOU hated ME!"  
  
Reggie took Twister's hand. "It isn't Lars, Twist." She whispered into his ear. But Twister didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Hey Maurice, if you hate me so much-why don't you come and kill me." Lars challenged, a nasty sneer planted on his dark face. Twister's eyes widened.  
  
"What?! Are you nuts?" He shouted.  
  
Lars snickered. "Come on, what are you-chicken? Oh wait, you always were a wimp!"  
  
Twister clenched his fists as he glared at his brother. "FINE!" He shouted. "You want me to kill you so bad-then I will!"  
  
With that, Twister ran for Lars. Reggie gripped her hair. "TWISTER! NO!!"  
  
Lars pulled out a sword as he saw Twister running for him. But he didn't expect him to grab an ax from a statue. He smirked. This would actually get interesting.  
  
The sound of colliding metal could be heard all around the room as the two boys fought. Reggie screamed. She didn't want either of them to die!! Wait-no! She WANTED Lars to die! Reggie tried to run toward them but a hand clasped her wrist. She looked down in shock.  
  
"Leif?" She asked, surprised he had such a strong grip.  
  
"Don't get involved Reggie." He ordered softly. Reggie frowned.  
  
"Who said I had to listen to you! They could kill each other! I have to stop them!"  
  
"It won't do any good if you get killed!" Snapped Leif, his eyes pleading.  
  
Reggie struggled against his grip, but that only caused Leif to hold on tighter.  
  
"Let me go!" She ordered.  
  
"NO!" Leif cried as he tightened his grip. Reggie stopped struggling to stare at him.  
  
"You're awfully strong for a five year old." She commented.  
  
"I told you, I'm different."  
  
Reggie shook her head. "No. You're strong...just like him." She said softly as she glanced over at Lars. Then she turned back to Leif.  
  
"Who are you really?"  
  
Leif looked at her sadly before he said softly. "Reggie, just stay out of this okay? Lars...he doesn't want you hurt."  
  
Reggie looked down at Leif in confusion. "What are you talking about?? He's wanted to hurt me since they day I met him!!"  
  
Leif looked up at Reggie, his face serious. "Trust me, I know."  
  
Reggie was starting to become afraid of the cute, little Lars-look-a-like. "What do you mean, you know?"  
  
Leif sighed as he closed his eyes, as if he were in pain. Reggie knelt down, putting a hand on his head. Leif sighed.  
  
"I guess you should know. I should've told Twister..."  
  
"Know what??"  
  
"I'm so much like Lars because...I-I'm his spirit. I'm what he's lost. I'm the caring, happy-go-lucky part of him. But I was pushed out. When he was five-Twister was only two--his parents looked away for just two seconds. But that two seconds was just enough for someone to snatch Twister out from his stroller. The only one who saw was Lars. Of course he freaked, so he ran after them. When he finally caught up with them, he tried to fight for his brother back. It was stupid. A five-year-old against two muggers. They beat him and everything. Luckily, two policemen came by and caught the muggers. Twister didn't even have a scratch-but Lars had four broken bones and scars that would last his life. Both emotionally and physically. He never told Twister or his parents about what happened. He didn't want him to know. That was when he turned...mean. He wasn't carefree anymore. He grew up too fast." Leif sighed. "That's why I'm only five."  
  
Reggie's eyes were wide as she choked on her words.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought you hated Lars, just like everyone else."  
  
"I DO hate him!! I just...I don't even know anymore!"  
  
Leif smiled. "You don't hate him. You never did."  
  
"That's a lie! I've always hated him and I always will!! But...for Twister's sake---we have to get the real Lars back."  
  
"How do you know that this ISN'T the real Lars?"  
  
Reggie looked down at her hands before she closed her eyes, as if she were fighting an inner battle with herself.  
  
"I-I don't know...I just know."  
  
Leif grinned. It was obvious that she DIDN'T hate him. She just didn't know it yet. Suddenly there was a cry of pain.  
  
Reggie stood up, fear covering her face. "TWISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
(Whew....there's chapter seven!! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't write anymore! lol Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try to put up chapter eight by tonight! Love ya! LARS AND TWISTER RULE! Heehee) 


	9. Reggie's Confusion

Reggie's Confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
"LARS!! STOP!" Cried Reggie as she tried to pull away from Leif. Lars ignored her pleas as he smacked Twister onto the ground. Twister looked up helplessly. He had been stupid to stand up to Lars. Lars had always been stronger than he! But-he had made him so mad!! He didn't even think of the consequences. And now, the thought of actually being killed by his own brother, he began to get queasy.  
  
"Who's better now, Maurice? Huh?" Lars snapped as he leaned his foot up against Twister's neck.  
  
"LARS!!!! PLEASE!!" Reggie pleaded loudly. She didn't want to see Twister get hurt. He was one of her best friends! And the knowledge that Lars was doing the deed made her heart ache horribly.  
  
Twister gulped. He wasn't exactly having a good time!  
  
"Lars...please! Stop it! It's me Twister!"  
  
"Like I care? I never cared for you!"  
  
Twister felt hurt. He knew it was true. Lars had never cared for him. Even though they were brothers. Lars smirked as he aimed his sword at Twister's heart. Reggie began to pull harder.  
  
"LEIF! LET GO!" She snapped.  
  
Leif gave one of Lars's glares at her. "Reggie! You CAN'T do anything now! They have to do this on their own!"  
  
Reggie shook her head violently. "NO! They'll kill one another!"  
  
Leif looked away to stare at the two brothers. Suddenly he smiled. Reggie turned to see what he was smiling about. Twister had swiped his leg, knocking Lars onto his back. Lars immediately got back up, swinging his sword at Twister.  
  
"Dude! Watch where you swing that thing!" Cried Twister as he dodged the swing. Lars glared evilly before he kicked Twister in the stomach. Twister groaned as he doubled over. Lars smirked.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Not particularly." Hissed Twister. With that he got up ad ran for a sword that was lying on the floor. Lars frowned as he ran after his brother. Twister let the anger that was boiling inside of him go. Without thinking, he swung around fast-jabbing the ax into Lars's stomach.  
  
Reggie screamed in horror before she kicked out of Leif's grasp. With that she ran for the two brothers. Lars looked at the sword in his stomach in shock. Then he fell to his knees, staring at Twister. Twister began to shake as he dropped the sword.  
  
"Oh my God..." He choked as he saw the blood spilling from his brother's body. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him, holding his close. He knew it was Reggie. Letting a tear escape he clung to Reggie before she let go.  
  
Reggie fell to Lars's side and held his head up as he fell...his gray hat falling off-revealing messy brown hair. Reggie felt her heart tearing in two as she saw Lars's labored breathing. Before she could say anything she heard a loud THUMP. She spun around in shock. She gasped.  
  
"TWISTER???!"  
  
Twister had fainted onto the cold, moldy floor. Reggie shook him gently.  
  
"Twister?? TWISTER?! WAKE UP!" She sobbed, but Twister was out cold. He had seen too much-been through too much. He had injured his older brother!! Reggie felt for a pulse. She sighed. He was ok, just in shock.  
  
Just then she noticed a shadow hovering over her. She spun around. Lars was glaring at her, his sword held high.  
  
"Oh $#it...." She mumbled before she dodged out of the way. Lars had barely missed Twister. But right now, he wasn't after him. Lars thought he was dead. Gripping his stomach with one hand, a sword with the other, Lars headed for Reggie.  
  
"You're gonna die you little B****..." He hissed. Reggie backed up. She wasn't thinking right. He brain wasn't functioning the way it was supposed to. Instead fear had taken her hostage. She backed up until her back came in contact with the wall. She gasped in shock, before she looked back up at Lars. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Lars..." She whispered. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Lars sneered. "You know very well why I'm doing this!" He snapped. "We're enemies...always were. Always will be."  
  
Reggie felt the tears threatening to fall. Seeing Lars like this-so evil- so hating...she couldn't take it!! This wasn't the Lars she knew! Sure the real Lars could be a Jack @$$ sometimes...but still! This wasn't her Lars...  
  
Her eyes widened. HER Lars??? Where had THAT come from??!! Reggie was smacked back to reality as she felt her arm screaming in pain. Confused, she looked down. There was a large gash in the middle of her arm, by the bend in her elbow. Tears of pain came to her eyes as she gripped her wound. Lars was going to kill her...she was going to be killed by her Lars. ACK! There was the possessive again!! He wasn't hers! And she never wanted him to be hers!  
  
Reggie looked up into his eyes. She almost whimpered. They were no longer a warm amber color----but a coal black. Reggie's heart ached. Where were his beautiful eyes? Where was Lars??!  
  
"Ready to die, Rocket?" Hissed Lars's evil voice, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Reggie painfully looked up at him, her eyes more sorrowful than she wanted them to be.  
  
"Not by you..." She mumbled softly, without thinking. 


	10. Love me or Hate meI'm still Lars Rodriqu...

Love me or Hate me---I'm still Lars Rodriquez  
  
  
  
  
  
Lars glared at Reggie before he knocked her to the ground painfully- for both him and her. Lars winced as the blood seeped onto his dark purple shirt. But that didn't seem to stop him. It was if there was a dark cloud inside of him-controlling him.  
  
He slapped Reggie hard, leaving a perfect red hand mark on her cheek. Reggie's head flung to the side. She knew she should try to save herself. For Twister, Leif-and her sake. But the thought of fighting Lars scared her. He was so much bigger than she was-so much stronger. Suddenly a small nagging voice began laughing inside of her.  
  
'You think THAT'S the reason you don't want to fight him??' The voice snapped. Reggie frowned in confusion.  
  
'Duh! There couldn't be any other reason!" She snapped back to herself.  
  
The voice laughed long and hard. Reggie involuntarily clenched her fists.  
  
'What's so funny??'  
  
'Regina Rocket...puh-leas don't tell me you believe that!'  
  
'Believe what?'  
  
'That you don't want to fight him because YOU'LL get hurt.'  
  
'I don't want Twister or Leif to get hurt!'  
  
'Leif CAN'T get hurt! He IS Lars! Admit it to yourself for once! You don't want to fight him because you're afraid you'll hurt him!'  
  
'I couldn't hurt him if I tried!'  
  
'But you're still worried...you're afraid you'll lose him.'  
  
Without thinking Reggie hung her head and mumbled. "I already have lost him..."  
  
Reggie was brought back to reality by a smart smack to her face once again. Reggie looked up in shock. Lars was hovering over her, sword aimed for her heart.  
  
"Talking to yourself, little Regina?" He sneered.  
  
She blushed madly. "What was I saying?"  
  
"I wasn't listening...was I supposed to?" He asked confused.  
  
Reggie almost burst out in tears. He had sounded like his old self. WHY was he doing this to her?? Why couldn't he just kill her and get it over with??!  
  
As Reggie looked up at Lars, her vision blurred by oncoming tears. She longed, for the first time in her life, for his to call her "Rocket", or "Rocket Dorkette". She wanted him to make fun of her!! It was crazy...but she longed for the Lars she had known since she was five to come back. She didn't realize it, but a tear escaped her will and gently traveled down her cheek. However-Lars noticed it.  
  
Lars blinked as he saw the liquid crystal travel down her cheek. A sudden ache burned deep inside of him. He had the sudden longing to kiss the tear away...  
  
But he shook his head and all of those absurd thoughts left his mind-----or so he thought.  
  
"All right Regina," He sneered as he raised the sword above her once more. "Prepare to meet your mother!"  
  
Reggie looked away, biting her lip. Waiting what was to come. Waiting the feel of cold steel against flesh. However, it never came. Confused, she looked up. Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"LARS!" She shouted as he began to cough up blood. The blow that Twister's sword had given him was finally beginning to kick in. Reggie took a step toward him, but he glared at her.  
  
"Stay back! I'll kill you!"  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes. "You were going to kill me anyways."  
  
Lars almost smiled, but the evil in him tugged harder. He clenched his stomach in pain. Reggie watched him suffer. Her heart was tearing into pieces.  
  
"Lars...don't do this to yourself." She whispered, not sure why she wanted to help him---especially after he had just tried to kill her.  
  
Lars looked up at her hatefully. "Stay away from me you little brat!" He snapped with little force. As Reggie saw him double over, she ran to his side. Not even thinking about the consequences.  
  
"Lars!" She cried as she helped him sit up. He tried to push her away, but it was no use. His energy was being drained from him. He was becoming weak.  
  
"I told you to stay away from me!" He snapped in a raspy voice.  
  
Reggie grinned as she moved the hair from his face.  
  
"When did I ever listen to you?" She teased.  
  
Lars stared at her in confusion. Reggie's grin disappeared.  
  
"You don't remember---do you?"  
  
Reggie felt sadness sweep over her once again. He didn't really remember them. Whoever had done this to him had just given him their names...  
  
Reggie accidentally let out a sob. Lars winced as he looked up at her. She almost laughed. He was so confused...he wasn't sure what she was doing, and he looked so cute and vulnerable sitting there in her lab. But she was brought to reality by his blood staining her own clothing and his coal black eyes.  
  
Quickly, Reggie slipped out of the coat Trent had lent her a few days ago and gently wrapped it around Lars's wound. He winced, glaring at her.  
  
"That hurt!" He snapped.  
  
Reggie looked at him sadly. She hated seeing him in pain. But she forced a smirk.  
  
"It's your fault you moron---picking a fight with us as usual."  
  
She mentally smacked herself. He didn't remember! She had to stop talking about things he didn't remember!  
  
Lars looked at her-a foreign look on his features.  
  
"What do you mean as usual? I-I don't know you! I only know I'm supposed to kill you!"  
  
With that he tried to get up, so he could reach for his sword. But Reggie made him lie back down.  
  
"You want your cut to be worse?" She asked, a hint of a tease in her voice.  
  
The corner of Lars's lips began to twitch a little, his eyes flickering warm, amber brown before they returned to coal black.  
  
"Move! I-I must kill you!" He hissed as he tried to get up. Reggie just sighed as she let him try to get up. Evil or just plain Lars---he was still a stubborn, pride-filled punk. She smiled softly. And she liked him that way...  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud thump. Surprised, she turned to see what it was. She almost burst out laughing. Lars had failed to pick up his sword. Instead he had fallen so that he had a stunned look on his face. When he saw her he frowned.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" He snapped.  
  
Reggie covered her mouth with her hand. But her grin was too large to hide.  
  
"You idiot!" She laughed.  
  
Lars blinked-he looked so confused. And it was so crazy! He was supposed to be macho, tough, Mr. Evil...but instead he looked like he had just lost a battle over a cookie with his parents!  
  
Lars crossed his arms across his chest. "It's not funny..." He grumbled.  
  
Reggie crawled over to him, so she was sitting by his side. She seemed to have forgotten all about him being evil. And for the time being-so did he.  
  
"I thought it was!" She laughed.  
  
Lars glared at her. "You would, Rocket."  
  
Reggie gasped as she looked up at him. "What did you just call me?"  
  
Lars frowned. "Nothing. I didn't even say anything to you!"  
  
And it was true. HE hadn't...but the real Lars had. Reggie felt her heart jump a little. That meant that the real Lars was still in there somewhere!!  
  
Lars looked from side-to-side in worry.  
  
"What are you grinning for?"  
  
Without thinking, Reggie cried. "There's still hope!" Before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.  
  
Lars's eyes widened in shock as he felt her close the space between them. What was she doing!?? But before he could do anything she pulled away--- backing away a little. Her own eyes were wide. Against his will, Lars began to miss the feel of her warm body pressed up against his own. He shook his head. WHAT was wrong with HIM?? He was supposed to kill her! Not...whatever she just did.  
  
Reggie bit her lower lip as she stared at Lars in shock. What had she done? She almost sobbed. She had just done the unthinkable! She had just kissed Lars! Well...it wasn't technically Lars. BUT IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH! She wanted to hide. She wanted to run away from everything.  
  
"I....I.....I am a total idiot." She said as she smacked her forehead.  
  
"You didn't have to tell me that." Mumbled Lars.  
  
Reggie glared. "Oh really? And who made you boss?"  
  
Lars was about to answer when Reggie gasped.  
  
"YOU'RE WOUND'S GONE!"  
  
Lars looked at his stomach before he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Duh. I'm not human.....remember?"  
  
Reggie felt her heart sink. How could she have forgotten?  
  
Just then she saw Leif standing behind Lars. He motioned for her not to give away his presence. Reggie was confused but she did as she was told. Instead she turned her attention back to Lars, who was standing up.  
  
"Now.....where were we? Oh yea. I think we were about to kill you."  
  
"We? There was no we. Only YOU were going to kill me."  
  
Lars gave her a look at her teasing. Reggie slapped herself mentally. Why did she keep teasing him in a playful manner? He was going to kill her for crying out loud!  
  
Leif got Reggie's attention once more. He could tell that she was still unsure of what he was going to do. He smiled before he mouthed.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Then he turned transparent. Reggie's eyes widened, she had totally forgotten Lars was about to kill her. Instead she was so wrapped up in seeing what Leif was doing. It didn't hit her until the last minute on what his intentions were. He was entering Lars's body. He was going to be inside the body that he had been pushed out of so long ago. She grinned up at Lars.  
  
"Good-bye!" She sneered before she jumped out of the swords way-just as Leif entered Lars's body. Lars froze before he fainted onto the ground.  
  
Reggie ran toward Twister to make sure he was ok from his fainting spell. But when she turned around-he wasn't there.  
  
"Twister??" She asked.  
  
"Over here!" Came the familiar voice.  
  
Reggie turned and almost fainted herself as she saw the sight. Twister was eating doughnuts on top of a pillar.  
  
"Twist-how did you get up there?"  
  
"I have no idea Reggie...I have no idea..." Then he smirked.  
  
"You were flirting with evil Lars!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"WAS TOO!"  
  
"WAS NOT!!!!"  
  
"What happened?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
Twister and Reggie looked over in shock.  
  
"LARS!!!!!!!" The both cried, unaware of how happy they were to see him.  
  
Lars rubbed his head before he looked around.  
  
"Does anyone mind telling me where we are? And WHY we're here? And Twister WHAT are you doing up THERE??"  
  
Twister grinned as he climbed down. But then he frowned.  
  
"Are you really Lars?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M LARS YOU LITTLE WORM!"  
  
Twister grinned ear-to-ear before he wrapped his arms around his brother.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" He cried.  
  
Lars looked at his brother in complete shock. He wasn't sure what was going on! His brother hadn't hugged him in over ten years! But, slowly, unsurely, he hugged Twister back.  
  
Reggie's heart melted at the sight. FINALLY the two brothers were getting along!....for now.  
  
"Twister---a-are you ok?" Lars asked, still in shock.  
  
Twister nodded as he tightened his grip.  
  
"I'd thought I'd never see the real you again!" He cried.  
  
Lars looked over at Reggie, as if asking for help. She was about to answer him when Twister spoke up.  
  
"Dude! You were like...evil!"  
  
Lars smirked. "I'm always evil."  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice."  
  
Lars shot a glare at her before he put his brother at arms length.  
  
"Ok. What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm just glad to see you! I told you that!"  
  
Lars rubbed his head before looked at Reggie. She blushed under his stare.  
  
"N-nice to have you back Lars..." She mumbled. She couldn't think of anything else to say. There were so many things she WANTED to say---but couldn't.  
  
Lars grinned at her, then at Twister. "Lets get outta here."  
  
"But you don't even know where we are!" Cried Reggie.  
  
Lars smirked. "I'm not THAT stupid. C'mon..."  
  
With that he pulled a book out of his pocket. Reggie and Twister's jaws dropped.  
  
"YOU had it this whole time??!" The snapped.  
  
Lars laughed. "Chill. This isn't the same book. This book is the reverse spell-book you could say."  
  
"Well get us outta here before the goons that controlled you get back!" Snapped Reggie.  
  
Lars rolled his eyes before he opened the book and laid it flat on it's back. He took Twister's hand before he nervously took Reggie's. Both were blushing madly at the simple contact.  
  
"Ok, step on the book."  
  
Twister and Reggie looked up at Lars like he was a moron. But he glared at them.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
They didn't argue. Instead all three stood on the book----soon to disappear.  
  
  
  
(THIS IS NOT THE END! lol) 


	11. Home at last!

Home  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the three knew it, they were back in Twister's room.  
  
"Aye!" Cried Reggie as she landed on her tailbone. Twister landed on his dresser, while Lars just landed on his feet. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wimps."  
  
Reggie immediately stood up, ready to fight him.  
  
"What did you call us?!" She snapped. She seemed to have forgotten the strange feelings that had begun to stir deep within her. Feelings that were directed toward Lars. Lars just grinned at her.  
  
"You heard me, Rocket."  
  
"You wonna fight?!" She snapped.  
  
"Guys! Don't fight!" Twister groaned. The two glanced at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you ok, Twist?" Asked Reggie.  
  
Twister scrunched up his face. "I'm going through a crisis!"  
  
Lars noticeably stiffened. It caused Reggie's heart to flutter. She knew he was worried for his little brother. But the worry soon turned to aggravation.  
  
"I got a wedgie!" Whined Twister.  
  
Reggie and Lars both groaned. Twister looked at them before he shrugged. He would never understand them. Little did he know that they were thinking the exact same thing about him.  
  
Suddenly, Reggie gasped. "OMG!! What time is it?"  
  
Twister looked at his watch-which was strapped on upside down. He scrunched up his face once again.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
Lars took Twister's wrist and adjusted the watch. Twister grinned.  
  
"Hey look! My watch isn't broken anymore! Thanks Lars!"  
  
Lars blinked. "Uh...it was nothing. Really."  
  
Reggie smiled at them before she pursued. "Well??"  
  
"Twelve noon." Said Lars, knowing Twister was too wrapped up in how his watch was "Working" again.  
  
"What day??"  
  
"It's the same day we left, Rocket." Informed Lars.  
  
Reggie's eyes widened. "W-what?? But how is that possible??"  
  
Lars scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's different here than it is in the book."  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"What I mean is---it could be years in that book. But here it would only be hours."  
  
Reggie blinked in shock. However she was amazed.  
  
"Lars...how did you come across this book?"  
  
Lars smiled warmly at her, causing her heart to flutter madly.  
  
"You'll find out in time."  
  
Reggie began to mouth like a guppy. "But---but..."  
  
Lars covered her mouth with his hand, his touch sending warmth through her body.  
  
"I said you'd find out. It's no fun to give it away. But for now...lets burn this thing."  
  
Reggie smiled unsurely as he removed his hand. The two just stare into each other's eyes. Both getting lost in the other's pools of warmth. Suddenly Twister's voice ruined the moment.  
  
"Hey! I remembered how to tie!" He cried excitedly as he jumped off the dresser, ready to show Reggie and Lars. However, the second he jumped off- he fell onto his stomach. Reggie and Lars began laughing in amusement.  
  
"You tied them together you moron." Laughed Lars.  
  
Twister blinked, unsure of what had just happened. Reggie sighed as she knelt by his side, helping him up.  
  
"Watch Blondie." She teased as she began to show him how to tie. Twister grinned.  
  
"Cool! I think I've got it!"  
  
Lars smiled at his little brother and Reggie. He would never admit it out loud---but he cared for both deeply. He would never hurt either one of them intentionally.  
  
"LARS!!!!!!!!" Shouted Reggie in his ear.  
  
Lars backed away, holding his ear and frowning at her.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He snapped.  
  
"For not paying attention." She teased.  
  
Lars sighed. "Next time just pinch me or something."  
  
"Can I do it??" Asked Twister.  
  
"No."  
  
"Owe..."  
  
Suddenly they three heard the front door slam open. Twister jumped into Lars's arms in shock. Lars dropped him.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!!!??" Shouted a familiar voice from the doorway.  
  
"AND WHAT IS HE DOING WITH YOU?!"  
  
Reggie and Twister didn't even have to look. They already knew who that was. Reluctantly, they turned around to face a furious Otto Rocket. 


	12. The Past always tends to come back

The Past always tends to come back...  
  
  
  
Reggie blinked, her chest tightening in minor fear. Otto wasn't the easiest person to negotiate with...it was his way or the highway.  
  
"Otto...we're really sorry!" She cried, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Otto frowned. "I've been waiting for you two for the last three hours! All you had to do was get the Twist's Video Camera!"  
  
Reggie and Twister shared a glance of worriment. They couldn't exactly tell Otto the truth. He wouldn't believe them! And even if he did...he'd pick a fight with Lars...and Lars could easily break one of his bones!  
  
"I...I..." Stuttered both Reggie and Twister.  
  
Otto gave a look of aggravation. "Well??!"  
  
Reggie was about to say something...when Lars stepped up.  
  
"It was my fault you little twerp!"  
  
Otto narrowed his eyes at Lars, daring him to continue. Lars just returned the glare, looking frighteningly evil.  
  
"I challenged your sister to a hockey match...I told her I wouldn't let her get near the Twist Cam unless she accepted....then Twister came along and tried to help her out..."  
  
Reggie and Twister stared at Lars in shock. Was he sticking up for them?! Ok...where was the REAL Lars Rodriquez??? Not that they minded the help though...  
  
Otto glared menacingly, he was about to say something when he noticed Reggie's arm.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!!" He shouted.  
  
Reggie gasped as she covered the wound on her arm with her hand, slightly wincing in pain.  
  
Lars's face paled. "I...I..."  
  
Reggie bit her lower lip before she stepped forward, her gaze downcast.  
  
"He didn't have anything to do with it..." She mumbled.  
  
Twister took Reggie's hand and nodded. "She's right Otto-man. That was my fault..."  
  
Otto's face softened to a look of confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"I...um...well I was about to fall...and on instinct I grabbed her for support...only we both fell and my hockey stick scraped her arm..."  
  
Otto blinked, obviously confused. Not to mention disappointed he couldn't blame Lars. He sighed.  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
Reggie smiled as she walked up to him.  
  
"Don't worry about it Rocket Boy. It really doesn't hurt that much...only when I put pressure on it. So how about we just go?"  
  
Otto shook his head as he grinned at her. Then he turned to Twister, who was trying to catch a fly (I'm making him just too weird...lol. Oh well, gotta love Twister!).  
  
"Come on Twist...lets forget Madtown and hit the beach."  
  
Twister dropped the fly and followed Otto out the door. However, before Otto was fully gone, he turned around and glared at Lars.  
  
"If I EVER see you near my sister again...I swear I'll kill you..."  
  
Lars smirked. "I'd like to see you try it."  
  
Otto snorted before he left mumbling. "C'mon Reg."  
  
Reggie nodded. "Ok...just a sec."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she was sure Otto and Twister were already heading for her house, she sighed. Then she slowly turned to face Lars, who was staring at her strangely. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Are you staying to yell and cuss at me?" Lars smirked.  
  
Reggie shook her head, a look of seriousness planted on her soft features. Lars raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Then what are you still doing here for?"  
  
Reggie closed her eyes, mentally asking herself the same question. However, she just sighed.  
  
"I wanted to thank you..."  
  
Lars's eyes widened in shock. "YOU are thanking ME?"  
  
Reggie smiled softly. "Odd isn't it?"  
  
Lars smirked. "Just odd? I'd say someone's messing with our heads."  
  
Reggie couldn't help but laugh. She hated to admit it...but he was being reasonable and charming. Two things she never would have imagined to describe Lars.  
  
"Well...what exactly are you thanking me for?"  
  
Reggie looked out the window, her gaze glazed over. She sighed before she said softly.  
  
"For sticking up for me..."  
  
She glanced at him, her face tinted a pretty pink.  
  
"And for bringing me back to reality..."  
  
Lars stared at her in confusion. She wasn't making any sense! He blinked. Why did girls have to be so...confusing?  
  
"What do you mean...?" He asked, shocked that his voice sounded so soft.  
  
Reggie walked up to him, tears in her eyes. Lars felt his heart clench at the sight of her unshed tears. Without thinking, he gently brushed her cheek with his knuckles.  
  
"What's wrong, Rocket?"  
  
Reggie held back a sob. "I was remembering the last time you were this nice to me..."  
  
Lars looked at her strangely. "Huh"  
  
Reggie shook her head. "I know...I'd totally forgotten it...until I saw you possessed..."  
  
Lars's eyes wavered in semi-worriment. He knew what she was talking about...he remembered it all too well. He looked away.  
  
"I remember...when your mother died..."  
  
Reggie held back another sob. "I hated it!! She...she just left! And no one did anything!"  
  
Lars looked at her sympathetically. "There was nothing anyone could do..."  
  
Reggie glared up at him, tears streaking down her cheek. "Yes they could!"  
  
Lars took her by her shoulders. "Reggie! She died in a car crash!"  
  
"But I was in there with her! Why didn't I die?! Why did everyone just stand around and stare instead of helping??!!!"  
  
Reggie tried to push away from him. This had gone to far. She never liked talking about her past. Before Otto had grown up some, and Twister had come into their lives...her life had sucked horribly. However, Lars just brought her to his chest---wrapping his arms around her protectively. Reggie found herself gripping his shirt and sobbing against his chest...trying to find comfort in his embrace, for a little voice in the back of her mind told her that's where she would find it...in his arms.  
  
"Why didn't I die too?!" She sobbed.  
  
Lars sat onto Twister's bed, bringing her back into his arms.  
  
"It wasn't your time Reg...you were only seven."  
  
Reggie sobbed as she looked up at him, her eyes wavering. She blushed. This was how he had comforted her that night her mom had left this world. Before he had turned into a smart @$$ punk. Only this time...there was something different. She looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Lars..."  
  
Lars lightly bumped her chin in a playful manner.  
  
"Don't worry about it...life's a killer...you just have to know that the one's you love will always be there to keep you from falling..."  
  
Reggie looked into his deep hazel eyes. "Will you always be there...?"  
  
Lars couldn't help the loving smile he gave or---or what he said next. "For you Reggie Rocket, the door to my heart will always be open."  
  
"Even when you're with your friends or out in public?"  
  
Lars softly brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "Even when I'm supposed to be Mr. Tough-guy."  
  
Reggie grinned happily, her tears slowly disappearing. He smiled back down at her, their gazes locked. Then without thinking, they laced their fingers together. Lars lifted her hand and planted soft kisses on her fingers. She blushed as she smiled. Smiling, he bent foreword and gently brushed his lips onto her forehead.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound odd...but....I think I'm in love with you..." He murmured into her hair.  
  
Reggie's eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock. When she saw a blush grace his face she jumped back into his arms. He grinned in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um, am I interrupting something?" Came a sweet, yet teasing voice.  
  
The two spun around to see Twister, smiling in a knowing way. They both blushed.  
  
"I was sent to make sure Lars hadn't killed you but...I don't think I have to worry..."  
  
Reggie stood up and pushed him out the door. Twister laughed.  
  
"Ok cutie...get, I'll be there in a sec."  
  
Twister smirked. "That's what you said last time..."  
  
"Oh!! Just wait for me outside!"  
  
Twister grinned as he walked out the door calling in a taunting way. "Yes mommy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reggie ran up to Lars and pressed her lips to his.  
  
"I love you too..." She whispered before she ran back out the door.  
  
Lars blushed, grinning goofily. Well...things were certainly going to be...more interesting now...Now all they had to do was avoid Otto's wrath...  
  
(YEA!!!!! I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!! Finally...Sheesh. I'm a lazy butt. lol. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! THANK YOU TOO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YA!! And Merry Xmas Adrienne...I finally finished it for ya! lol.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
